In Time
by LadyMidnightGuardian
Summary: For Eriol, love is not an option until he met her. However, love comes with a price. In his case, time divides them over. Age does not matter but, time does. Will Eriol be able to save their relationship or let time dissolve everything?


Hi guys! I'm back with a new story. This time, it will be a crossover between Cardcaptor Sakura and Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles. The timeline will pick up years before Sakura from the Clow kingdom lost her feathers, even before Syaoran jr. was transported to Clow Kingdom. The timeline could get confusing so, I'd post a bit of information about the age of my characters before introducing them in the chapter

Eriol (CCS) – His age will vary, but will cover him up from the day he became 20 years old until he became 28.

Tomoyo (CCS) – 27 years old

Tomoyo (TRC) – 16 years old

Kurogane (TRC) – 18 years old

* * *

It's spring time in Tomoeda. Eriol was seated in the white garden chair, overlooking his backyard garden while sipping his afternoon tea. He has never been this peaceful in his life. All of his powers have always hindered him in attaining a life he wants. He's finally a free man.

A lady wearing a yellow sundress refilled his tea again and smiled at him. She laid down the teapot on the table and made her way to one of the nearest seat to his.

"It's a good day, isn't?" she asked while sitting down to the chair next to his.

"Yeah. It reminds me of the spring day I met you, 8 years ago" He said.

"You met me during autumn.", she dotted and made a sulking face infront of him.

"Oops. Wrong Tomoyo!", he teased and laughed his heart out to her. She bloated her cheeks and responded with a "hmpf!".

She remarked, "looks like someone's not getting any tonight."

She stood up from her seat and walked back to the manor.

"Oh honey…" he whined like a baby and chuckled.

He could still remember the first day of summer when he met her. He was 20 years old, travelling through different dimensions back then as he was seeking answers towards Clow's obsession about immortality and rebirth.

* * *

Suddenly, a ray of light appeared, sucking his whole body to enter a new world. Upon opening his eyes again, he found himself, he's falling down the sky. He called out to his sun staff and just performed some incantations. A bubbles sphere surrounded him, lowering him down safely to the ground. He noticed that the forest is full of cherry blossoms trees in full bloom, indicating two things: (1) He's currently in Japan and (2) It's currently spring. As he was stepping out of his bubble, he noticed a dark figure, observing him behind the trees.

"I know you're in there…"

Eriol suddenly heard footsteps getting close to him and the dark stranger began to take shape. The man has a jet black hair and carrying a samurai sword. His clothes are a bit torn and with drops of blood. _This man had just been in battle_

"Wanna fight?, he asked.

"Have you always been this sure?"

"I like your style. I hope it's not all talk"

Their eyes met like daggers. Eriol noticed the man's killing aura.

" _This is not good",_ he thought.

He prepared himself to a possible bloody combat that might take place. 

Just as the dark-haired man got ready to strike his first blow, the samurai suddenly froze and unable to move. A raven-haired girl with amethyst eyes suddenly appeared, holding a glowing golden staff. She was wearing a bright kimono, indicating her status in the society. 

"I order you to stop this fight, Kurogane. This man is not our enemy", she commanded. 

Upon hearing the order, the samurai was released from her spell. Although he was irritated when the girl interrupted his fight, he obediently followed the girl's command. He lowered down his sword and turned his back away. He went to the side of her palanquin and bowed to his grace.

Eriol was surprised because it's his first time to see this familiar face after so many years. This girl is different from the girl he used to know. Nevertheless, this girl carries herself with strong elegance similar to her. However, he sensed a strong, powerful aura coming from this girl, almost equal to what Clow used to possess.

" _She'_ s not her.", he thought. He became alert.

He noticed that her amethyst eyes are focused to him. She began walking towards him.

"I've been expecting you, Clow"

Eriol responded, "No. I'm not Clow. I'm Eriol Hiirigizawa"

She let out a smile and whispered to his ears, "Well then, I've been expecting you, Hiirigizawa-san"

He blushed.

" _Why am I reacting like a teenager.."_

"So she was right. You blush up like a tomato", she giggled.

"That's quite unladylike, hime-sama", the girl, wearing a ninja outfit, assuming one of the girl's servants.

The amethyst-eyed girl just laughed at her remark. She looked again at eriol and made a low bow. The servants behind the lady were surprised when she did this. It was rare for them to see someone who has a higher status than hers. This made the identity of Eriol more mysterious to her servants.

"Welcome to our world, HIirigizawa-san. May you find your answers in here"

That's the day he got let himself trap in her world.

* * *

If I may kindly request to my readers, please review


End file.
